The Secrets We Share
by CrimsonButterfly2011
Summary: Declan and Fiona Coyne are close twins. They just love spending quality time together. A little bit too much of quality time. See what happens when they're left bored home and alone with a bottle of champagne.     **ATTENTION::STRICTLY FANFICTION**


Declan POV.

Grabbing the touch remote I pressed on the button that would automatically light the fireplace. Holly J was going to be here soon and I wanted everything to be as perfect as I could make it, I needed it to be. I was dressed up in my third most expensive grey button down shirt with black slacks and my very nice shoes that I only wore once that I had found in the back of my closet. My hair was combed like usual and I had my cologne that Fiona had bought in New York during one of her many shopping sprees. I grabbed and prepared a thirty year old bottle of champagne that my parents had left behind when they went on their four week Caribbean cruise. I still don't understand why they wanted to go over there, I personally prefer the on land scene maybe Paris, or London. I never liked boats much.

"Yes and I would like it to be as fresh as possible. Thank you." I heard Fiona sauntering into the living room from upstairs in her heels clicking as she made her way closer. I didn't have to turn around to know they were her black strap heels that she had shown me earlier today when she came back from France.

I looked over to her just as she looked over to see me standing by the table I had moved from the terrace outside. I lighted the candles to avert her questioning eyebrow raised gaze. I heard her clacking her heels a couple times and I didn't have to look to know her arms were crossed and she was tapping her foot expecting me to turn around and question what was wrong. I went to the kitchen without looking back at her and grabbed a couple crimson colored cloth napkins. The maids were out so I had to fold the napkins myself. I went to the kitchen grabbing silver wear and a couple plates. When I returned back to the table I saw Fiona had moved from her spot from beside the stairs and was now seated in what was supposed to be Holly J's chair with her legs crossed exposing her legs and playing with the champagne glass that I had previously set out.

"Fiona, what are you doing?" I asked as I went to set the plates and silver wear down not showing any interest.

"I don't suppose that maybe this is for us? I ordered sushi for us..." she said looking up innocently probably trying to make me feel guilty, it was working.

"Fi, I asked Holly J to come over for dinner… I could set out an extra plate if you want…" I said in with an equally innocent face hoping to guilt trip her right back.

"…its fine. I'll just eat my sushi on the pool deck then go for a swim. Maybe later I'll just go in the lounge room and go shopping on my laptop." She said standing up leaving the glass and starting to walk dramatically out of the room.

She stopped and looked over her shoulder at my reaction. I rolled my eyes and ignored her smirk as I continued setting up the table. I heard her heels walk toward the direction of the kitchen but before I could look to see if she was gone my phone rang. I recognized the ringtone immediately.

"Hey, Holly J, Are you almost here?" I said sounding a little too desperate.

"Declan, I'm sorry but I won't be able to make it. My mom is going all parental on me so I'm stuck at home. I hope it's not going to be a problem." She said unknowingly breaking my spirit.

"O—oh no, don't worry about it. I didn't go all out or anything…" I said as I sat in my chair and unbuttoned my top buttons and messed with my wine glass.

"Thanks for understanding Declan. And again I really am sorry. I love you. I'll talk to you later or I'll text you." She said quickly.

"No problem Holly J. Alright I'll talk to you later. Love you." I said hanging up my phone and grabbing the champagne.

I looked over the label and stood to take it back to the kitchen when I saw Fiona leaning on the wall smiling at me. She looked pleased.

"She cancelled?" she questioned already knowing the answer if she had been standing there the whole time.

"Unwillingly yes, she did. Her mom has her home." I said rolling my eyes as I headed to the kitchen. She set her hand out and wrapped it around the champagne causing me to stop so that when she pulled it from my grasp it wouldn't fall.

She looked at the label and smiled in satisfaction.

"This looks divine." She said looking at me with a mischievous smile then walking towards the table and grabbing a glass.

"Fiona what are you doing?" I asked shaking my head.

"Don't want to let this go to waste… how about me and you drink this and talk…" she said pouring a generous amount into her glass and began drinking. Once she drank the glass I went forward and removed the bottle from her hands so she couldn't drink anymore.

"Fiona, c'mon that's enough." I said making it sound like a plead.

"Oh c'mon Declan lighten up. I'm just relaxing myself." she said smiling innocently at me but it didn't reach her eyes. Her eyes showed mischief. Her grin faded and was replaced with a smirk. I looked away then back at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Me and you are home alone, mom and dad are across the sea, the maids are gone… what do you think I'm thinking?" she asked standing up and started talking with her hands as she spoke.

"…I think you're not thinking straight. That's what I'm thinking." I said lifting the bottle to my lips.

"Let's go swimming…" she suggested.

"It's raining." I said as an excuse causing us to both look out the window and see it barely sprinkling.

"Well thank goodness we had the inside pool installed." She said reaching for my hand and tugging me along towards the stairs.

We walked up the stairs to her room. she was going on and on about the three suits she bought. She said they were designer but I could hardly even care so I just remained silent and sipped on the bottle. We got to her room and she let go of my hand as she disappeared into the closet. I sighed and took a seat on the end of her bed waiting for her to come out.

"Fiona. What are you doing?" I finally asked after seven minutes went by.

For all I knew she could have gotten lost in there. she added an extension not long ago. I took another swig of champagne nearly spitting it out as she walked out of the closet in a too revealing of a swim suit. It was a black bikini. The bottoms were tied on the side and the top was tied behind her neck. Her hair was down on her shoulders dropping on her breasts barely covering her too exposed cleavage. I quickly looked away only to look into a mirror and still be able to see her. I looked up and saw another mirror on her ceiling. I quickly looked down to the floor feeling my face turn red.

"What do you think?" she asked. I heard her walk forward still in her heels. They came into view and I spoke before she could get closer.

"I don't like it. the style is too cliché and overly repeated. Change it." I said bitterly still not looking up.

"But you didn't even see it…" she said in her pouting voice.

"I saw enough trust me." I said closing my eyes sitting fully up, before taking a swig then falling back onto the bed with my eyes still closed.

"You change too…" she said sounding closer than before. I opened my eyes and saw her standing between my spread out legs that were hanging off the end of the bed. I looked down at her at the end of the bed just as she stepped even closer.

"I'll help…" she said smiling mischievously and began unbuttoning the lower buttons of my shirt.

"Fiona. Stop." I said grabbing my shirt.

"I can't help my brother change?" she asked innocently as she climbed onto the bed.

"We aren't little anymore. We're older now…" I said sitting up and grabbing her shoulders holding her back from coming closer.

"I am fully aware of that…" she said as she gripped my wrists and ran her arms seductively up my arms.

I ran my arms down her smooth shoulders taking in her appearance once again. I looked back up to her face and took in her cocky expression. She knew she was beautiful. She didn't need anyone telling her. The way she carried herself said she believed she was the shit. I closed my eyes sighing trying to hold back my feelings and urges. Her hand found my way to my neck and as I exhaled she brought it down to my chest and reached into my unbuttoned shirt. I opened my eyes and looked up into her seductive ones.

I removed my hands from her shoulders and reached behind her pulling the string on the back causing her top to fall. I leaned forward and kissed her neck and upon hearing her gasp I moved down to her breasts. I massaged them as I kissed the top of them. I lowered my hands and brought her closer. In one quick motion I had her strings undone and her on the bed. I was kissing her chest and down her stomach. I got to her inner thigh and kissed before sucking on it leaving a light hickey. I turned to the other thigh and did the same. I then returned to her stomach and kissed and sucked that. She rubbed my head as I did turning me on. she began to gasp and moan as I began lightly biting at her skin and drawing my tongue along it. I kept my tongue out and traced it to her now almost throbbing sensitive area. She jolted as my tongue penetrated and I began sucking. I licked over her clit and kept going over her opening making sure to give them both attention. She began to pull on my hair as she tried to resist closing her legs. One of her hands began to pull on my arm. I looked up to her face and saw her pleading with her eyes.

I grabbed her waist pulling her towards me and as I did she quickly reached over and began removing clothes. She was removing my pants as I removed my shirt. I was in my boxers but I was exposed. She stopped for a second before wrapping a hand around me. She inhaled as she felt my member and then began to slowly stroke it. she touched my sensitive tip causing me to shut my eyes shuddering as I groaned. I opened my eyes and looked at her not even a second later. She looked at me with a devilish smile. I returned the smile. I moved closer as she scooted down to me. She reached down and aided me in easing in. She grabbed onto my arm as I was almost fully in. once I was I stopped and leaned down and kissed her neck as she moved my hips how she wanted it.

She was gasping, moaning, as I began groaning. It was slow, but satisfying. She began cursing under her breath and I looked up to see her biting her lip as she grabbed her breast. I looked into her eyes silently asking her to do it my way. She nodded as if she knew what I was asking. I looked down at the spot on her neck I'd been sucking on and bit it before driving myself deeper into her. She clenched her hand around her breast and one on my back digging her nails into it. I groaned at the sensation. Her tightness tightened further around me and I grabbed onto her waist elevating her off the bed. she grabbed onto my wrists as I began to speed things up. She began to increase her moaning and her other sounds she'd been making. I brought my legs closer so I could go deeper, and deeper I went.

She grabbed onto my wrist tightly letting out an appreciative moan as I plunged into her. I sped things up another notch. She then grabbed onto my arms and hoisted herself up so we were both sitting. I didn't stop though. Once she was up she shifted. I felt limited so I shifted her again and surprisingly to both of up I went deeper. The groans, moans, and almost animalistic grunts filled the room. I moved slightly and she went forward and moaned into my shoulder signaling I had found her spot. I kept hitting the spot and each time she moan and suck on my chest and neck. I felt I was reaching my limit and tightened my grasp around her as she did me. we were both on the verge of coming. She shifted slightly sending me directly into her spot. She tightened around me causing me to let out a groan. We came and as we did the room went silent as we held our breaths.

We fell away from each other in opposite directions and stared up at her mirrored ceiling as we caught our breath. I looked at her smiling reflection looking at me. I made myself smile back before reaching my hands up to rub over my face. She lifted her legs off me and moved so that I was no longer inside her. she stood and went to the bathroom in her room. I continued to stare at the reflection staring back at me in the ceiling. I took a few moments to gather my breath before reaching down and putting myself back into my boxers. I stood up turning to check we didn't make a mess on the bed. Surprisingly we didn't. i started exiting the room when she walked out of the bathroom and looked from the bed where she thought I was to where I was almost to the door.

"Where're you going?" she asked looking me over.

"Need water." I said turning to leave the room.

I walked out into the hallway and began going downstairs. I heard her footsteps following but didn't bother to turn around. I finally reached the kitchen and she climbed up on the counter and sat supermodel style with her arm behind her head.

"Fiona, I would appreciate it if you didn't do that. You're naked. You look like a porn star… playboy material." I said drinking from my water bottle I grabbed from the bottom of the fridge.

"Is it turning you on?" she asked still in the same position. I couldn't help but smile as she playfully switched position so she was on her knees. She whipped her hair in a ridiculous fashion which got us both to laugh. I stepped forward with the intent on kissing her. I leaned forward as she got the idea and she leaned forward as well. But before our lips met the door bell rang. I felt my eyes grow as I jumped back as if whoever it was could see right through the door.

"Shit I forgot about the sushi." She said jumping off the counter and running to the door.

"FI, YOUR CLOTHES?" I shouted in a whisper, panicking that she was going to open it naked.

She stopped in her tracks and turned around looking for something to wear. She looked at me with a pained look and I hurried over by the door and pushed her towards the stairs. she ran up the presumably to go get changed. I checked my appearance over in the mirror and just looked like a guy home alone that fell asleep. I sat my water down on the table by the door and rubbed my eyes. I made my face look tired and opened the door. A woman that looked in her mid-twenties looked up from the receipt on the sushi boxes. Her scowl she had on, probably due to us taking so long, had vanished. I looked her over taking in her black and red uniform and her dark brown straightened hair that hung almost down to her waist before I gave a dashing yet exhausted smile.

"I was sleeping." I said rubbing my hand through my hair nervously as I tried to ignore her wandering eyes. She, in a daze, held out the food for me to take and began to back away.

"W—Wait!" I said stepping out to see her in full view.

"YES!" she said hopefully and stepping forward.

"Um… aren't I suppose to like pay you?" I said motioning to the food with my eyes.

"O—oh yeah!" she said turning red from embarrassment.

I walked inside motioning her to follow. I went to the kitchen and opened the drawer were we kept a few twenties. I grabbed it and handed it to her. she smiled at me and then the bill then back at me. I looked to her then to the sushi. She was still standing smiling nervously. It was rubbing onto me and she was causing me to feel nervous.

"IS IT HERE?" I heard Fiona shout as she quickly made her way down the stairs in her heels.

"YEAH!" I shouted back causing the lady to look at me with big eyes.

"GOOD! I'M STARVING AFTER-" she shouted but then paused once seeing the lady was in the kitchen. She looked from the lady that was staring with big eyes at her to me and then back to her and finished the sentence.

"I'm always hungry after a long nap…" she said nonchalantly and made her way over to the boxes on the counter.

"Me too…" I said agreeing. I didn't want to be rude but the lady was still standing there.

"Did you already pay her?" Fiona asked looking at the lady questionably. I nodded in response.

"I don't mean to be rude but what are you staring at?" Fiona asked in an intimidating way as she saw the lady looking over my body. I acted as if I didn't realize what she was looking at and took a step behind Fiona blocking the view. She was glad to be a shield. She moved so she was further in front of her.

"O-Oh I'm so sorry… I just. I.. bye." She said stepping back a few steps then rushed to the door. I smiled at the back of Fiona knowing she was making her 'yeah you better run' face she always has on when she wins an argument.

We got the stuff opened and served ourselves and went to sit at the table I had readied earlier.

"Geez, she stared at you like you were meat…" she said breaking the silence.

"Well I technically am made up of meat…" I said matter-of-factly.

"You know what I mean. It pissed me off. oh well…" she said as she put sushi in her mouth.

"I'd say you were jealous if I didn't know better…" I said teasingly.

"I have nothing to be jealous about." She said with a convincing voice that seemed she was only trying to convince herself.

"Whatever..." I said.

We continued to eat in silence. I had so many thoughts going through my head. like the time before upstairs in the room mainly. It all seemed surreal and fucked up. I cleared my throat before I spoke again.

"Fiona…" I began looking down at my plate then up at her.

"Yes?" she said looking at me with a questioning look.

"About before… upstairs…" I said trying to get it out.

"Don't worry it'll be just a part of the secrets we share." She said winking at me and giving me another mischievous looks.


End file.
